Moving in a New Direction
by SkinnyLittleLesbian
Summary: Regina is a jaded porn director and Emma wants to change her heart. Swan Queen.


Regina's hand slammed down on the alarm, silencing the incessant beeping just moments after the noise started. As she sat up, she ran a hand through her hair and let a small sigh escape her lungs. She hadn't slept well. Again. She grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills from her bedside table and stared down that instructions – which recommended one pill a night for a fully grown adult. She'd downed two the previous evening, but the damn things just didn't work like they used to.

The first shrink had told her, before she fired him, that her inability to sleep well was somehow rooted in her childhood. They'd had one session before she'd pulled some strings with her mother and had his license revoked. The man was a fraud, she determined, and needed to think about his own life before analyzing the lives of others.

The second shrink was a bit more cautious. He listened for a while, suggested she set aside specific hours for sleep, and prescribed the pills. He also wanted her to cut back on caffeine and anything too stressful in her life, but there was no way she'd stop drinking her coffee or give up her job. She had bills, a mortgage, and alimony to pay.

Her first husband had been a rich man who loved hamburgers more than he loved her. His daughter had done her best to keep Regina from marrying him, but Regina had persisted. After he died, Regina took everything, much to the daughter's chagrin. Her second husband was a washed up military man with a cute smile and a firm butt. He took her for half of the first husband's money.

It was this man's robe that she pulled around her shoulders as she got out of bed. Thankfully it no longer smelled like him. It was bad enough that the man had smelled like pine trees, but the stench had lingered on, clinging to everything that he'd left behind in the house. She knotted the robe at the waist and rolled her eyes at his memory.

She rarely took risks on other people these days. It was for the best, she thought. She didn't have enough money to deal with another divorce, and she didn't have the energy to deal with another person's bullshit. Her patience had been worn thin after years of insipid people nattering at her – she got enough of that at work and really didn't need it at home. She spent most of her mornings preparing herself for work – from showering, to her light breakfast, and the hour long commute into the Valley.

The worst was actually being at work. She arrived every morning at eight and was ready for her peace and quiet by eight fifteen. She settled into her chair, glared at the people purporting to be her stars, and cocked a haughty eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?"

The petite blonde woman twirled her hair between her fingers. Regina had always wanted to tell her that Green was a terrible porn name. The woman would be better off calling herself something inane like Tinker Bell. "Killian wanted to ask about our contracts – he had this idea-"

Regina shut her eyes and balanced her forehead against her fingertips. "I don't care. I don't pay you to have ideas. I pay you to fuck."

Her star Killian smirked at her. He puffed his chest out and jutted his hips so that she couldn't ignore the meat hanging between his legs. While he had a robe he was encouraged to wear between takes, he often claimed to have lost it. "Without us, you don't have a porno."

It was a pity, she thought, that his arrogance was larger than his cock. If it were the opposite, she'd be much more financially secure. Rather than wipe the smug look from his face, she tilted her head as if she were truly curious as to his idea. "Oh?"

"So if we say we want longer breaks and assistants-"

"Then I fire you and find someone willing to work." She leaned forward, stared at his member, and then let her gaze travel slowly to his face. "Someone better endowed."

His expression floundered between indignant and embarrassed. Before he could decide on what he was feeling, she snapped her fingers. The crew gathered around her and she issued orders, ignoring Killian until he walked away. It wasn't quite with his tail between his legs, she thought, but the picture was close enough. The discord on his face was golden – though he wasn't particularly well-hung, his pouting face drew a rather devoted female fan base. She made it her mission some mornings to ruin his day, simply because he looked better angry than anything else.

"Quiet on the set." She positioned her headset over her ears, waved to the camera man, and finally pointed toward the set. The script called for Killian to fuck Green from behind, but she could already tell he wasn't in favor of this course of action because he was frowning more than he should have been. Cutting off his complaint, she barked, "Get into your position."

"It's just my character wouldn't take his woman like this. You see, he's a sensitive soul – I picture him as sort of a pirate who was once a good man…" He continued yammering, but she stopped listening. His lips flapped, but nothing reached her ears.

She took several deep breaths as her second shrink had advised. He silenced when she lifted her hand. "Mr. Jones, you may either get your dick inside her, or you may leave."

He frowned and positioned himself. The lights dimmed as she shook her head slowly. This was going to be a long day. By the time they broke for lunch, she was ready to throttle Killian and order Green's execution. She nearly backhanded the woman who hesitantly put a water bottle into her hand.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to hear it-"

"You're right," Regina snapped. She finally let her eyes land on the other woman – and she wished she hadn't. The blonde was slim, but fit, with a crooked smile and playful green eyes. She wore a shirt emblazoned with the catering company's logo, but the buttons were popped low enough that Regina was afforded a brief glimpse of the blonde's breasts.

They weren't, Regina noted, as impressive as other women's in the industry, but they suited the other woman.

"I'm gonna say it anyway. I don't think Killian's your problem."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

0-0-0

The days never seemed to get any easier. Emma tugged her shoes off at the door and sighed loudly as her sore feet tasted freedom for the first time in nearly eleven hours. They were achy and probably stinky, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She limped to the couch, threw herself bodily upon it, and tugged a blanket around her shoulders. Her roommate was clanking around the kitchen and would want to know how things went that day, but he could wait. Everything could wait until she'd rested her eyes and her feet for just a few minutes.

"Swan, is that anyway to-"

"Shut it, August," she groaned. She dragged a cushion down over her face. "Long day – don't need you."

He nudged the couch with the tip of his socked foot. "You do too need me. Otherwise who would make you a lovely after work sandwich?"

She pushed the cushion away and peered up at him. "You made me a sandwich?"

"Tell me about your day." He held the plate out until she snatched it away and shoved the corner into her mouth.

She chewed rapidly, swallowed too much, and wheezed – and then started the cycle over again. He rolled his eyes and tapped his palms against his thighs. Once half the sandwich had been voraciously consumed, Emma dusted the crumbs from her lips.

"I talked to her today."

"So she finally knows you exist?"

Emma frowned and took another bite. "Of courthe the knowth I exitht."

"Manners, Swan. How will you get a part in any sort of porno if you can't look delicate with your mouth full?"

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"Do you want to hear about it or not?"

"I do." He raised his eyebrows. "So come on."

"Promise me you won't write this one down?"

"But-"

"But nothing, August. I'm serious. I'm totally fine with you using the rest in whatever book it is you're working on this week, but this is – this is big for me, okay?" She met his gaze. "So promise me."

"Fine. I promise."

"I told her that it wasn't her male star who was the problem. And at first I thought she was going to dismiss me – but then she just sorta stopped and looked at me. She said that I might be on to something. She invited me to dinner so I could tell her about it."

"And you're going to bad mouth the lady star so that you can take her place?"

Emma smirked. "That's the plan. Well, that and some good food. The cast and crew call her a dragon, but I don't see it. She just seems determined to me, and tired of bullshit, which are traits I think she'll see in me. This is it, I can feel it. This is my shot to break into the business."

"What time are you supposed to meet her?"

Emma tugged her phone out of her pocket. "Five thirty."

"It's four fifteen, Swan. Are you sure you want to be eating a sandwich right now? And spilling the crumbs all down your chest?"

Emma flushed and sat upright. "I thought I'd have time for a nap."

"No time for that. Just get some caffeine in you – I'll go pick you out an outfit."

"I'm so not surprised you're single."

"I can't help it if I have better taste in clothing than most of the women I date." He ruffled her hair. "And besides, if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't be here for you."

"I do appreciate it," she called after him. In a quieter tone she added, "Even if I do want to kill you sometimes."

0-0-0

Regina walked down the path from her front door to the curb and did nothing to keep the disdainful sneer from crossing her face as she took in what barely passed as an automobile. Emma was waiting by the passenger door with a broad smile; she flung the door open for Regina and then slammed it shut. She hurried to the driver's side and muttered a meek apology about how her doors tended to stick during the summer.

"I must say this is the most-"

"Uh," Emma interrupted, "I know this isn't like the coolest car or anything, but I cleaned it up and it's a classic. Okay?"

Unused to being talked to in such a fashion, and secretly finding it almost refreshing, Regina sniffed and curled her hands into loose fists in her lap. She'd invited the blonde out to dinner on the pretext of talking business, but she had no interest in what was happening in Emma's head. She was more interested in what lay beneath Emma's skin-tight jeans.

"I suppose."

"I didn't really know how to dress for tonight… You said it was almost formal? But sorta casual?" Emma tugged on her blouse – it had been buried at the back of her closet, tags still attached, and she wasn't sure how August even found it. She looked nice, according to him, but she found herself curious as to what Regina thought.

"Your garb is satisfactory."

Not exactly a glowing compliment, Emma thought, but it would do. She smiled as she drove. "So it looks like you had a nice house."

"Perhaps after dinner I could give you a tour."

Emma's heart rate sped up considerably and her fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "That'd be alright with me."

Regina tilted her head away so that Emma couldn't see her smirk. This was almost too easy and Regina hated that this had become her new modus operandi. The tactic wasn't quite fair – but she justified it because nobody talked to her without wanting something, so she might as well get what she wanted from an interaction as well.

"You missed your turn."

Emma flushed and set about rerouting. "I don't normally – What I mean to say is that – I'm not like some sort of space case. I'm all here, mentally speaking."

While that was good to know, mental health hadn't ranked too high on Regina's list of necessary traits for a sexual partner. She shrugged and drummed her fingers on the paneling. Emma seemed intent on small talk, and Regina didn't know exactly how to participate. She was beginning to get the feeling that Emma didn't know what this was. The thought was exciting.

"So did you want to hear about my idea?"

The excitement fizzled out. "Over dinner, my dear."

Emma fell silent and concentrated on driving. Focusing on the task at hand was so difficult when her boss was sitting beside her wearing what looked like a slightly more substantial version of the costume Green wore in the last picture. August had teased her that this was a date – but she'd waved off the very suggestion. Even if it were, she wasn't going to give up her dream of starring in adult films just because one director was incredibly attractive.

"Thanks for agreeing to hear me out."

Regina rolled her eyes. This might turn out to be a long evening, she thought.

0-0-0

After her third glass of wine, Regina had no problem leaning over, placing her hand on Emma's thigh, and murmuring, "I didn't even want to do this, if you'll believe that."

"No fucking way."

"My mother bought the production company and needed someone to run it for her. She thought the field was unclean and distasteful, but she thought it to be a lucrative venture."

"So she cons her own daughter into directing nudies for her?" Emma laughed. "Your mother is really something else."

"I can't complain." Regina tightened her grip on Emma's thigh and then slid it a bit higher until she was all but brushing the apex of Emma's legs. "It is work, after all, and I am allowed to hire actors, fire incompetents, and choose my own creative projects. Despite what critics may say, these films are an art form."

"You don't hear me saying differently." Emma ate the last bite of her meal and smiled nervously. "But I mean all art could be better, y'know?"

Regina deemed herself intoxicated enough to listen to Emma's pitch. "You've been patient. Go on."

"The thing is I don't think Killian is really what you need to change here."

"Oh?"

"He's just doing what men do, and this film is aimed at men, right?"

"Go on," Regina repeated. She adopted a disinterested mien as she thought through Emma's words.

"So maybe instead of heckling Killian to do something different, you just need a female who can make it sound and look like he's being killer in bed?" Emma tried to steel herself for what came next. All she had to do was suggest that she would be able to fill the role, if Regina was willing to give her a chance.

Regina smirked. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Uh…"

Not bothering with propriety any longer, Regina's hand slid along and cupped Emma's groin. "I could give you an audition tonight."

Emma sputtered a moment. "Okay. So – so if you didn't want to do this, what did you want to do?"

Regina relented and leaned back in her chair as a waiter delivered their desserts. She watched with rapt attention as Emma's tongue licked the cream from the top of her pie. "I suppose, to be honest, I wanted to be a veterinarian. I was fairly good at handling horses when I was a girl."

"Why not go for it now? You probably have enough money – and it's not like you're too old or anything."

"I have at times been tempted to follow my own desires." Regina felt the truth dripping from her tongue as easily as the wine had dripped down her throat. Something about Emma was simply comfortable and she felt somehow safe in Emma's presence. "But there are barriers – always barriers."

"Like what?"

"My mother. Finances. Ex-husbands. Medical bills."

"Yours?"

"My father had a heart attack last fall and hasn't yet recovered."

"Don't you have enough saved up that you could make it work?"

"When something works, Ms. Swan, do you change it?"

"Well, yeah."

"If it is not broken, then why fix it?"

"Because that's how innovation happens, right? You take something good and make it greater."

"You're young-"

"Twenty-eight," Emma inserted, "and I've had my share of hardship. But I've learned that if you don't do what makes you happy, then you're not living your life – you're living someone else's."

Regina frowned. "Are you implying that I'm wasting my life?"

"I'm saying that it's not too late to do what makes you happy."

"You wouldn't understand."

Emma nibbled on her lower lip and surprised herself with the honesty of her response: "I'd like to."

0-0-0

Regina dragged Emma's wrist toward the headboard and secured the handcuff. Emma laughed as Regina's hands brushed against her ribcage as they traversed to the other side to lock Emma completely up. Regina noted the ticklish response before moving lower to prepare to tie Emma's ankles to the base of the bed.

"You do know I'm still dressed, right?"

"I'm aware."

"Oh, okay." Emma tested the bonds. "So what's with the bondage thing?"

"You cannot touch me." Regina unzipped Emma's jeans and wiggled them down Emma's hips. It was a struggle to fully remove them, but Regina barely noticed. She removed the blonde's underwear and set them delicately aside. She would keep those, she decided. Once Emma was naked from the waist down, Regina finished her task of immobilizing the other woman.

"Fun. But we coulda made a game out of it."

"This isn't a game."

Emma's playful smirk wavered. "I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Ms. Swan." Regina pressed the length of her body against Emma and sealed Emma's mouth with her own. She tangled her fingers in Emma's hair and tugged – gently at first, and then with a bit more force when Emma moaned appreciatively. Her other hand slid down Emma's side, squeezed the supple flesh at Emma's hip, and then slipped into the warm heat between Emma's legs.

Emma's hips popped off the bedspread, but Regina used her bodyweight to pin Emma to the mattress. She was in control and she proved it by nipping Emma's lower lip and drawing back. When Emma opened her mouth to complain, Regina flicked a finger over Emma's clit and all that came out was a meek moan. Regina rubbed more quickly and soaked in the variety of grunts and growls that erupted from Emma's throat.

She settled her mouth on Emma's neck and kissed a path down to Emma's collarbone. As her middle finger circled Emma's entrance, she bit down hard on the skin just above Emma's left breast. Emma squalled, but the noise rapidly deteriorated into groan. Regina sucked and pushed her finger into Emma's cunt. Emma rolled her hips to meet each thrust and twisted her head to bite the plush pillow under her head.

Regina continued pumping, but switched over to placing delicate kisses across Emma's heaving chest. She settled her mouth over one nipple and sucked the hardened nub between her lips. She grazed her teeth over it before pressing her tongue down and dragging it back and forth over Emma's skin. Emma tugged at her restraints, cooing and panting as Regina pushed her closer and closer to climax. Regina patiently worked until Emma was limp beneath her.

"Fuck…" Emma managed to spit out. "That was…"

"Hm?"

"Fanfuckingtastic."

"Do you listen to half of what comes out of your mouth?"

"Yeah. Well, like, three eighths?" Emma sighed and blinked slowly, her body still buzzing and thrumming.

"I can think of better uses for your mouth."

Regina peeled off the bed and carefully removed her slacks and panties. Once they were neatly folded and stacked on the bedside table, she sidled up the bed and positioned her thighs on either side of Emma's head. Emma's neck strained as Emma leaned up in anticipation, but Regina hovered just out of reach. Getting the message Emma dropped back to the pillow and waited; as a reward for Emma's obedience, Regina lowered herself over Emma's mouth.

The moment Emma's tongue darted across her slick flesh, she slammed her palms against the wall and focused on keeping her legs from shaking. It had been a good decade since the last time someone had been able to evoke such a reaction from her so effortlessly. Her nails bit into the paint as Emma suckled tenderly on her clit and then slashed along her length with a bold stroke of tongue.

The blonde woman had a magic tongue, she decided. Though she was normally nearly silent in bed, Emma's precision had her screaming as she tumbled over the edge and collapsed against Emma's body. Emma's restraints rattled as Emma tried to hold her, but Regina made no motion to free her partner from the bonds. This, she decided, would not be the last time she allowed Emma into her bed.

0-0-0

"Cut!"

"What was wrong with that take?" Killian spread his arms and she was forced to take in the ten delicate curls of hair that resided just below his collar bone. Green had spent most of the morning dragging her nails along his pectorals and there were four brilliant red streaks along each side. Although he had once again failed to cover up, she didn't let her eyes drift down between his legs.

"Green, come here." Regina snapped her fingers until the petite woman had tied a robe around her waist and scampered over. From the corner of her eye, she could see Emma watching the exchange from behind the catering table. "I need you to sell it, my dear. He's atrocious, yes, but half of the scene is in your reactions. We're making a fantasy and you're hardly trying."

"He's-"

"He's already aware of his precarious position in this film." She shot him a glare to enforce her point. "You, however, have been gliding along with lackluster reaction shots since we began. Am I being clear?"

Green pouted but nodded. "Yeah."

"Then snap to it." Regina tried to ignore the crestfallen look on Emma's face as the scene continued – this time with a more enthusiastic Green.

0-0-0

Emma waited until most of the cast and crew had packed and left before walking hesitantly up to Regina. The brunette was immersed in reading something on her phone, so Emma cleared her throat until Regina's sharp gaze lifted. She smiled nervously and lifted a hand in greeting.

"Hey…"

"Can I help you with something?"

Emma jammed her hands into her pockets. "I was just curious-"

"Why I didn't fire Green and hire you?"

Emma flushed. The thought had crossed her mind, but she had also discovered that the part didn't mean as much to her anymore. She was more interested in getting to know Regina rather than fucking a part out of her. The woman was interesting and multi-faceted – and Emma couldn't simply use Regina to move her own career forward.

"Well-"

"Because Green is under contract. Do you understand what that means?"

Emma frowned. "Well, yes, but I wanted to ask-"

"Silence." Regina narrowed her eyes. "While I cannot hire you for this particular film, I have sent out inquiries to others I know of in the business who may be looking for fresh talent. This will square us, correct?"

"Square us?" Emma hoped her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"You gave me the advice this film needed and in return I'll help find you a part."

"Oh, I thought you meant… Uh. Well, it doesn't matter what I thought."

Regina stared down at her phone. "So please leave. I'll email you any details that come to my attention."

"I wanted-"

"Leave."

Emma sighed and walked away. Perhaps, she thought, she had been the only one who felt a connection between them. What she felt had probably been wishful thinking.

0-0-0

"I just don't get it." Emma kicked her shoes off and gazed mournfully at August. "Like, I was so sure there was something – special going on."

"Maybe there was." He looked up from his laptop screen. "Says here she was married a couple of times before. Doesn't look like she's really into the whole healthy relationship thing."

"I never said I wanted a relationship with her."

"Em, you told me this morning that you wanted to take her to coffee today – and then maybe dinner this weekend. By next month, you'd probably want to move in with her and have her babies."

"Ugh. You're impossible."

"No, you are."

Emma trudged toward the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. She tossed the cap in the sink and returned to the living room where she leaned against the wall and slurped half the bottle down. "Besides that, she wasn't even interested in anything I have to say."

August grinned. "Actions speak louder than words. Do something to prove to her that you're serious about taking her out."

"I already did something to show her…"

"I'm not talking about sex, Emma. Geeze, you're about as romantic as a boot." He tapped his fingers against the keys. "It's gotta be something big. Something that'll make her notice you."

"Again? It was hard enough to get her attention once. And now she's just trying to shove me away by pushing jobs at me. All I wanted was coffee and she just kept saying, I'll get you a job – I'll get you a job – I'll get you a job."

"So turn it down."

"What?"

"If she finds you work, turn it down and tell her that you want her, not her connections."

"But I do want her connections."

"Emma Swan."

"What?" She sent him a pleading expression and he snorted.

"You'll have to decide. Do you want your fabulous porn star career, or do you want her?"

She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and began to nibble.

0-0-0

Regina enjoyed the quiet of the lunch hour – there were no stars begging or whining, no crew clattering around – just the pure silence of solitude. She scrolled down her inbox and scowled at the sight of RE: E. SWAN FRI 3:00. She detested how her heart felt heavier at the sight; she'd done her work, she'd gotten Emma a position, and now she felt like shit because she'd been used once again.

"Regina?"

Her head snapped up. "Ms. Swan. I thought you'd be preparing for your new job, not loitering about her like one of the help."

"I'm not going." Emma licked her lips and moved toward Regina rapidly.

Regina flinched back in her chair. "What on earth are you talking about? I called in a favor to get you that job – and you're not even going to go? Do you have any idea what that will do to my reputation in the industry?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you-"

"Anything you have to say to me could have waited."

Emma shook her head. "But that's the thing – it couldn't have. I needed to do something big so you'd pay attention to me again. Just listen to me, okay?"

"Very well." Regina sneered, though she was honestly curious at this point. "You have my attention. Say what you need to say."

"Okay…."

Regina waited ten seconds before beginning to pack her belongings. "This was a waste of time. Go, Ms. Swan. If you didn't want the job, then you should have said something. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"I want you."

Regina paused. "What was that?"

"I want you," Emma said again. "I want you to listen, but I also want you, okay?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Maybe this is the worst decision I've ever made because we had one date and one night together – but I feel like this – you and me – we could be something. I'm not powerful and I'm not educated and I'm not rich – but I go after what I want and I think we have that in common. So I'm going after you, Regina Mills, and I'm asking if you want me, too."

"You can't just want me," Regina countered. "You want me to what? Get you a job? Apparently not. So what is it you want?"

"You," Emma repeated. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Regina's wrist. "I want you. Not some job. Not your money. Not your connections. Just you, and whatever comes with you."

Regina tamped down the urge to roll her eyes. "I've heard similar pitches before."

"But I mean it. Just give me a chance – a single chance – and I'll prove that I'm not just after something. I've wanted to be in porn for the past ten years, but now that I have that chance, I'm finding out that there are other more important things in life."

"Ms. Swan…"

"One chance."

Regina scanned her eyes down Emma's body. Apprehension lingered in her stomach – Emma couldn't possibly be serious about wanting just her. Still, the blonde was blowing off the chance of a lifetime just to stand in front of her and plead for a chance.

"You're confusing lust with romantic desire."

"Maybe you're confusing romantic desire with lust." Emma tightened her grip. "But don't you want to find out which one of us is right? Worst case – we have a good time together. Best case…"

She shouldn't trust Emma – everything in her past suggested that nobody was interested in her beyond what she could provide. But there was something in Emma's tone that made her hope that Emma could be different. Even though her heart was thudding too quickly, Regina nodded slowly and met Emma's gaze.


End file.
